Hidden in Tragedy
by Autumnstar15
Summary: Meeting on Risa, Riker and an ensign fall in love and chose to keep it a secret. Then they are revealed when Riker help the ensign get a spot on the Enterprise. While aboard her secret is discovered by the crew as she watches her adopted father is kidnapped by Romulans. Will they rescue her father or become prisoners as well?
1. The Unexpected Transfer

**A/N: This is the same story just rewritten so it will have the same plot line as the old one. Hope you like it.**

Chapter One: The Unexpected Transfer

On the Klingon Planet that is home to the Khitomer outpost, a young Vulcan girl walked into the laboratory that her father spent most of his time in working on a project. The young girl climbed on her father's back to see his work, and then the man stood up and grabbed his PADD. He made his way to the doorway with his daughter on his back still. The man had his daughter climb down and he kneeled down next to her.

"Autumn, you must stay here while I give my report to the Klingon High Council and Federation members that have come here to get it. I will return soon," ordered the Vulcan man trying to leave.

"But Father, I want to go to the outpost with you. The Klingons must know about me by now," replied the young brave Vulcan girl.

"Autumn, you are staying here until I return."

"Yes, Father."

Short after her father left, she snuck out through her hidden passage and followed her father to the outpost. This was Autumn's way to sneak out to play with the Klingon kids when her father was hard at work. Autumn walked in to the Council Chamber, she looked around the room for her father who was in the middle of the chamber. She watched her father hand the report over to the Klingon Council and Federation member. Minutes after her father did this, she saw a Klingon make his way to the communication room. She followed him and over the conversation that the Klingon was having.

"The Vulcan has finished his research. I believe it is time for you to cross the Neutral Zone, Commodore," said the Klingon.

 _Eighteen Years Later_

"Number One, meet Counselor Troi and me in Transporter Room Three at eighteen hundred hour. We are receiving a bridge officer," requested a British man, who held the rank of Captain.

"I will be there, Captain. Will they be replacing Mr. Crusher?" asked a tall bearded man, who is sometimes called Number One.

"Yes, she will be at ops and helping Beverly in Sick Bay. Beverly told me that she has worked with the new officer. Shall we make our way to meet her."

"Yes, Captain. I believe it is time to greet our new officer."

The two men made their way to the Transporter room to meet the new crew member. They entered the room to be greeted by a Betazoid woman, who has an outgoing personality, standing by the transporter operator. The Captain nodded to the operator to energize, after two other crew members entered. Two humanoid figures began to form in front of everyone, one adult and one child.

The Vulcan girl stepped forward. "Lieutenant Autumn Sirrock, reporting for duty sir."

"Very well, this must be your son, Ezekiel Oliver Sirrock. Commander Riker, will you show the lieutenant to her quarters?" asked the Captain.

"Captain Picard, the available quarters were given to the colonists, so we don't have room for them," replied the tall bearded man.

"Jean Luc, I have extra room in my quarters with Wesley being at the academy," mentioned a woman in a doctor coat with red-ish brown hair.

"Are you sure Beverly?" asked Captain Picard.

"Yes, I know Autumn from the academy when I was there," replied the female doctor.

"Make it so, Commander Riker show Lieutenant Sirrock to the Crusher's quarters," ordered Captain Picard.

"Autumn, when you get a chance meet me in Sick bay," said Beverly as Autumn, Ezekiel, and Riker left the room.

Autumn quietly followed Riker to the turbolift with her son. While waiting in the turbolift, silence filled the air causing Autumn to want the turbolift to open. The doors opened letting the noise of the corridor in, comforting Autumn from the awkward silence. Riker let Autumn and Ezekiel in the quarters then he followed them in.

"Thank you, Commander Riker," thanked Autumn.

"You have bridge duty first thing in the morning, Lieutenant. You better be there," said Riker, in a stern voice, handing Autumn her communicator.

"Yes, sir."

Autumn took some time to unpack the bags, when she looked over to her six year old, Vulcan/Bajoran son, who was fast asleep. She ran her hand through his soft, curly brown hair remembering when he was born. She picked Ezekiel up and put him on her back then went to Sick bay. Beverly was finishing up with a patient, when Autumn walked in. Autumn looked around Sick bay which looked the same as the last one. Beverly walked over, with a tricorder and hypospray in her hand, to Autumn and Ezekiel.

"Thank you for coming, Autumn. How is Ezekiel doing?" asked Beverly leading Autumn to her office. "Last time, I saw you was about two years ago at the academy right after you graduated."

"Ezekiel has been a struggle but I still love him. Sometimes I wonder what my father would think of him," explained Autumn. "When he spends time with his dad, Ezekiel becomes a whole different kid."

"I bet he would love him. Can you help with the colonist," asked Beverly giving Autumn her own tricorder.

Beverly and Autumn finished up with the last group of colonist and clean up the Sick bay. After a long night of working, they made their way to deck eight to retire. Autumn laid her very tried son down on the bed, then sat down on the couch next to Beverly and began to talk.

"Tell me this, has something happen between you and Will? The look he gave you when you arrived to the Enterprise, it as if you two know each before you came aboard," asked Beverly.

"About three years ago, I was on Risa with Ezekiel and Kidol, who is Ezekiel's father. Commander Riker and I meet and spent most of the week together then we got into an argument," explained Autumn. "I don't know if he is still mad about that."

Not long after the two began to talk, all bridge officers were called to the bridge. The officers sat at the long rectangular table in the observatory room. Captain Picard stood up and walked around the table looking out the window into the black endless space. A Klingon crew member walked in late and sat down next to Autumn then Captain Picard began to speak.

"We are to rendezvous with the T'Pau. We are to escort Ambassador Sarek and Ambassador Spock to a meeting on Babel," explained Captain Picard. "Autumn, I am assigning Commander Riker and Lieutenant Sirrock to the Ambassadors."

Autumn hesitated to answer. "Yes, sir."

"Sir, what are we going to do with all the Colonists?" asked the Starfleet Klingon.

"We will drop them off at the nears Starbase and continue on to Babel, Worf," replied Riker.

"Everyone is dismissed. Autumn please stay, I wish to speak to you," said Captain Picard as most of the bridge crew left. "Why did you hesitate, Lieutenant? You are the best one to help Commander Riker."

"Captain, I am not the one you want for this assignment. Worf would be a better choice, sir."

"Why is that Lieu…" asked the Captain only to be interrupted by Commander Riker.

"Captain, the Vulcan vessel is here and they wish to speak to you. Ambassador Sarek is with the Captian," said Riker's voice over the communicator.

"On my way, Number One. Lieutenant, I want you at ops," ordered Jean Luc Picard.

Jean Luc Picard and Autumn stepped onto the bridge, Autumn took her post at ops while Picard answered hail. After a lengthy talk with the Vulcan Captain, Captain Picard and the two assigned to the Ambassadors walked to Transporter Room Three to greet the Ambassadors. Autumn stuck herself behind the other two so she could barely see the transporter platform. Two Vulcan figures appeared on the platform. Autumn stepped behind Riker to hide from the two Vulcans.


	2. The Tragedy Unfolds

Chapter Two: The Tragedy Unfolds

"Welcome aboard Ambassador Sarek and Ambassador Spock," greeted Captain Picard. "Commander Riker and Lieutenant Sirrock will be aiding you until we arrive at Babel."

"Thank you, Captain Picard. By Lieutenant Sirrock, do you mean Autumn Sirrock?" asked the older of the two Vulcan man stepping down.

"Yes, she was reassigned yesterday," replied the Captain.

Autumn quietly stepped from behind Riker.

"Hello father," Autumn said shyly while looking at the floor.

"I see Starfleet is treating you well," said the older Vulcan.

"I'm sorry for the way my Father is treating your crew member. Autumn, I am proud of you for choosing Starfleet even thou father was pushing you towards the Vulcan Academy," said the younger Vulcan man.

"Father? What do you mean by that?" asked Riker.

"Ambassador Sarek is my father, only by adoption after my father's death," explained Autumn quickly.

"Commander Riker, please make room for the Ambassadors to have quarters. Autumn, I want to speak to you," ordered Captain Picard.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," asked Autumn walking alongside the Captain.

"This is why I asked to not be assigned to the Ambassadors. Sarek wanted me to attend the Vulcan Academy, but I refused to so I could join Starfleet," explained Autumn.

"I am sorry about you father. I still want you to help Commander Riker," said Captain Picard.

"Yes, sir. I will follow your orders," replied Autumn leaving the Captain at the turbolift.

Autumn made her way to the Ambassador's quarters when Commander Riker stepped in front of her. Autumn followed Riker to Ten Forward, where everyone goes when they are off duty. Riker pulled a chair for Autumn, then he sat down across from her. He ordered some drink from the waiter that came to the table.

"What is wrong Commander Riker?" asked Autumn looking down at her shaking hands.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you when you first came aboard the Enterprise. I guess was still hurt from the argument that we had on Risa," explained Riker staring into Autumn's green eyes. "I still have feeling for you, Autumn."

"Lieutenant Sirrock, can you bring the Ambassadors to the observation room?" asked the Captain over the communicator.

"Yes, sir, I am on my way. I have to go Commander," said Autumn.

"No need for that Autumn. Father and I can make our way to the observation room. You stay and speak with the Commander," said Spock coming over from another table with Sarek.

"I would be disobeying orders if I was to stay here with Commander Riker. I will accompany you to the bridge like I was ordered to do," replied the Vulcan girl.

"Then you will be obeying my order to stay here while we make our way to the bridge," ordered Spock. "I out rank the Captain."

"Yes, Spock I will obey your order. Thank you Spock."

Autumn sat back down and looked over to Riker, who was looking out the window after telling Autumn about how he felt. She felt heart beating fast the more she remembers the time on Risa with Riker. He was the only one who made her feel happy after Ezekiel was born. She drank the drink that Riker ordered them.

"Commander Riker, I am sorry about what happen on Risa. I didn't know Kidol would do that," said Autumn.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I better going because Ezekiel is waiting for me," said Autumn standing up. "Goodbye Commander Riker."

"No wait, I asked Beverly to watch Ezekiel for a bit," replied Riker grabbing Autumn with a soft grip. "Follow me but close your eyes."

Autumn closed her eyes and held onto Riker's hand so she could be lead to the place. Riker came to a door and told the computer to run the active program. As they stepped into the holodeck, their clothing changed into something more suitable for the program. Autumn felt the soft, cool sand on her bare feet and the cool light wind hit her face. She opened her green eyes to see the beach of Risa, where she first met Commander Riker. She turned around and looked at Riker, who was smiling at her.

"Do you remember this?" asked Riker.

"Yes, I remember Will. But Will, I can't do this. I am sorry but I must go now," replied Autumn walking towards the Holodeck door.

"Why?"

"I have been promised to a Vulcan High Council Member's son by Sarek. It has been that way since I was six. The next Pon Farr is coming soon which means I will be married off to him," explained Autumn showing him her shaking hand.

Riker held Autumn's hands and looked into her green eyes that were filled with tears. "Do you even love him?"

"No, I have feeling for someone that is not Vulcan."

Autumn sat down under the single palm tree watching the waves move softly back and forth. Riker came over and joined her, wrapping his arm around Autumn. Autumn tensed up when she felt his arm touch her back.

"Number One, report to the Observatory room with Lieutenant Sirrock," came the Captain's voice.

"We are on our way, Captain," replied Riker.

"Will, can we do this more?" asked Autumn starting to relax into Riker.

"Yes, I enjoyed this time together. We should make our way to the Observatory room," said Riker helping Autumn up.

Arriving in the room, Autumn sat down next to Spock who was across from Sarek. Captain Picard spoke how the plan has changed and they were heading to Earth with the Ambassadors. He explained how they need to me with scientist that will receive a special blueprint for Khitomer, when the red alert went off and the senior officers made their way to battle stations. Spock and Sarek followed Captain Picard to the bridge. On the screen was a green bird of prey in front of the Enterprise. The Ensign at the tactical station told Captain that the Romulan ship was hailing them.

"Worf, I want these Romulans on the screen. Let's see what they want from us," ordered Captain Picard. "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. Why have you come into Federation Space?"

"I am Captain Almak of Gasko. Captain, you have someone we want. You will hand him over or we will take the Enterprise as our own," said the Romulan Captain.

"And who that might be?" asked the Captain as Sarek stepped forward.

"He is speaking about me. I know someday this would happen, but not this soon," answered Sarek.

"Raise the shields, Mr. Worf. I am not allowing Ambassador Sarek to be taken of this ship," ordered Captain Picard. "And get that Romulan of my screen."

"Captain, they are shooting a tachyon particle through the shields," reported the Klingon tactical officer.

Autumn turned to speak to the Captain when Ambassador Sarek was transported off the bridge from the Romulan Bird of Prey. The Romulan hailed the Enterprise again but this time Commander Riker answered the hail.

"Thank you for the Ambassador and the plans to the Khitomer temporal rift," thanked Captain Almak then ended the transmission.

"Captain, the Romulan ship is cloaking. We won't be able to track them for long," reported the Lieutenant Commander Android.

"Thank you, Commander Data. Lieutenant Sirrock when is the heading of the Romulan ship?" asked Captain Picard.

"They are heading back to the Romulan territory, sir," replied Lieutenant Sirrock.

"Autumn, may I speak to you alone?" asked Spock.

"You may use my ready room, Ambassador," said the Captain.

 _What just happen to Sarek? Why did they take him and not me?_ thought Autumn while she followed Spock to the Captain's ready room.

"Spock don't worry Father gave me the isolinear chip when I first left for the academy," explained Autumn. "Why did the Romulans take him?"

"I don't know why," replied Spock. "We should still make our way to Earth and give the plans to the Admiral."


	3. Making the Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Making the Plan

Autumn and Spock met with Captain Picard in his ready room. Autumn was dressed in a ceremonial crimson red, Vulcan robe with her father's golden chest plate studded with deep red jewels. She only wore Vulcan clothing when it's an important meeting or when she returns home. The three of them walked to the shuttle bay where Lt Commander Data was waiting in the shuttle, Hawking. Autumn sat down next to Data to finish checking sensor before they depart. The Hawking departed from the Enterprise to rendezvous with the Clement.

"Ambassador Spock, we must decide on how to get Ambassador Sarek back," said Captain Picard.

"High Illogical to make decisions without letting Starfleet know. We must focus on our current mission," replied Spock.

Looking at the long range sensors, Autumn turned around and told Captain Picard. "Sir, the Clement is in sensor range. Are we ready to board?"

"Yes, Mister Data make it so. Autumn, come join us," answered Picard.

Data docked the shuttle in the Clement. Spock, Picard, and Autumn were escorted by a security team to the meeting room. Admiral Quinn greeted them then they sat down with the other Admirals. Autumn put down the chip, which her father gave her, on the table. She felt her heart racing known that she was giving her father's final work away. She thought that she rather keep it, so she could have the last memories of her father, then Autumn realize that she was doing the right thing. She pushed it toward Admiral Quinn picked it up.

"That chip contains the work of my father, T'Kessav Sirrock. It was research on the temporal anomaly on Khitomer," said Autumn.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Sirrock. We will keep it safe until this matter with the Romulans is over then the research will be put to good use. Your mission is now to rescue the Ambassador and return to Federation space undetected by the Romulans. Jean Luc, I have set up a meeting with a Klingon willing to enter Romulan space," explained Admiral Quinn.

"Yes, Admiral we will not disappoint you. We will rendezvous with the Klingon ship," promised Picard.

The away team made their way back to the Enterprise. Captain Picard went to the bridge while Autumn and Spock went to Ten Forward to meet Riker. They spoke with each other before Spock and Riker left Ten Forward. Hours passed as Autumn stared out into the deep, dark space remembering her past. Riker walked back in and joined Deanna as a waiter walked over to Autumn causing her to jump. After calming back down, she began to stare back outside the windows. Riker made his way over to where Guinan was cleaning drinking glasses.

"How long has Autumn been here?" asked Riker.

"Autumn has been here ever since she returned from the Clement. That young man over there has been here staring at her," replied Guinan.

"That's Lieutenant Simon Tabantha. His record only started two days ago. Everything about him is different plus I can't even read him," said Deanna joining them at the counter. "It looks like Autumn is leaving, I wonder where she is going."

Autumn walked into the corridor followed by the young man from Ten Forward. Beverly met with Autumn and they began to talk about the next mission. All of the sudden a Romulan Commander cut them off by grabbing Beverly. He pointed the disruptor at Beverly's head as Autumn took a step forward. Lieutenant Tabantha joined Autumn in the standoff with the Romulan.

"How did you get aboard the Enterprise, Romulan?' asked Autumn grabbing for her non-existent phaser.

"You think I am going to tell you! Take me to the bridge of the ship so I can get control or she dies," demanded the Romulan.

"Lieutenant Sirrock, how about you save Dr. Crusher with your abilities," said the red-ish haired Lieutenant.

"What do you mean Lieutenant?" questioned Autumn reaching behind her back.

She created a phaser out of nowhere, then she pointed it towards the Romulan Commander. The Romulan vanished and Beverly dropped to the floor. Autumn rushed over to Beverly grabbing the tricorder to make sure Beverly was okay. She helped Beverly stand up while Lieutenant Tabantha looked back and forth down the corridors.

"Autumn, what happen to the Romulan? Also where did you get the phaser from?" asked Beverly.

"She created it and I made the Romulan disappear," said a familiar voice to Beverly.

Autumn looked over where Lieutenant Tabantha was. "Q, why are you here? Let me guess you were Lieutenant Simon Tabantha."

"My dear, Autumn I have come to visit you for awhile. Dr. Crusher was in no harm because I was the one that created him," explained the short brown haired, tall man who took the place of Simon.

"Why show up now? You abandoned me when my father was killed. My father was killed right in front of me and you were nowhere to be found. What kind of Uncle does that?" said Autumn with an angry tone as she turns away from him.

"Autumn, I was refused to visit you after your father's death. They wanted you to come of age to make the choice," answered Q.

"Just leave me alone then, because I chose to stay moral," said Autumn throwing Q backward down the corridor.

"Autumn!" said Beverly as Autumn made her way down the corridor.

"Don't worry! I got what I deserved from her. The last time I saw her, she was six," replied Q.

Autumn entered her quarters and was greeted by Ezekiel. She tucked him in bed, then she turned off all the light to sleep. Her dreams turned into nightmares of the Romulan attack. It was interrupted by Captain Picard's voice letting her know it was time. Autumn slipped into her uniform and head to the bridge.

Stepping on the calm bridge made Autumn feel more confident. She took the place of the ensign at ops. The Captain walked on the bridge, then he sat down in his chair. They were rendezvousing with the IKS Hegh'ta. Autumn read the long range sensors and saw the Klingon ship coming.

"Captain, the Klingon ship has come into sensor range. They are hailing us," said Autumn.

"Answer the hail. Hello Captain Kurn. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of USS Enterprise. Where would you like to meet?" asked Jean Luc.

"The Enterprise would be a safe place to meet. Tell my brother hello, Kurn out," replied the Klingon Captain.

"Lieutenant Sirrock and Commander Riker join me in the observation room to meet with Captain Kurn. Data you have the bridge," ordered Captain Picard.

Captain Picard sat down with Autumn and Riker when the young Klingon Captain entered the observation room. "Welcome Captain Kurn."

"Thank you Captain Picard. Let's began this meeting. How can I help you with this mission you have been sent on?" asked Captain Kurn.

"We need a ship that can cloak so we can get an away team to get in Romulan space and back. I will be leading the away team with Autumn joining me," explained Picard.

"I will be joining the Captain and Lieutenant on the away team," said Commander Riker standing up from his chair.

"We will provide the ship, but we only have room for four passengers. Today is a good day to die," said Kurn.

"I will get the away team together and we will let you know when we are ready," replied Picard. "All Senior Officers report to the observation room."

Will sat back down next to Autumn as the others joined them. Captain Picard looked at all the senior officers. He knew the risk that he was about to ask his senior officers. Meeting eyes with Autumn who nodded for him to ask the question, Picard asked the officers about who would join them on the mission. Everyone was willing to go so Captain Picard told Autumn to pick the other two people.

Autumn spoke to each of the senior officers. She thought about how each of them would help with the mission. Beverly would be a great choice because of her medical experience. She was worried about how Sarek might be injured. Deanna could help calm the situation with her being an Empath. Will, Data, or Geordi could help with any engineering and combat if any. Autumn requested Guinan to meet with her in her quarters.

"Guinan, Captain Picard has picked me to choose two other senior officers to join us. I can't decide who is a good choice," said Autumn. "I wish Will would stay here for Ezekiel and Jean-Luc."

"Beverly and Deanna would be my choice due to their experience, but this is your choice," answered Guinan looking at her.

"Thank you Guinan," said Autumn trying to decide who to pick.

Autumn told Guinan goodbye as she left the quarters. Autumn looked that the info that she had on each of the officers. Will walked into the room, then he walked over to Autumn and he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into Will relaxing from the stressful time she was having. Will brushed Autumn's hair back with his hand so Autumn relaxed more. He asked if she had picked the two. Autumn pulled away from him trying to make some distance from her and Will.

"Autumn what is wrong? Did I do something or say something wrong?" questioned Riker standing up and walking over to Autumn.

"I have picked the two, but please don't be mad at me. Beverly and Deanna are my choices because of their medical and diplomatic experience. I want you to stay here with the boys just in case something happens to me," answered Autumn hugging Riker. "Captain Picard, I am ready and I have picked Beverly and Deanna."

"Very Well Autumn, met me and the others in the Transporter room so be beamed over to the Hegh'ta when you are ready. Picard out," said Captain Picard.

"Thank you Captain Picard. Will, are the boys at your quarters?"

"Yes, let's go talk to them."

Autumn and Riker walked to his quarters to speak with the boys about what was happening. "Ezekiel and Jean-Luc, Autumn will be going away for a while on a mission."

"We wanted to let you know Ezekiel that if something happens me that Commander Riker will take care of you," explained Autumn before she kissed Ezekiel on the head.

Autumn stepped in Transporter Room Three with Riker following close behind. Riker handed Autumn then gave her a kiss before she stepped on the transporter pad. The away team transported to the Hegh'ta and the ship headed to Romulus to find Sarek. When they arrived aboard the Hegh'ta, a Klingon approached Captain Picard and stabbed him with a dragger.


	4. Finally Rescued

Chapter Four: Finally Rescued

Autumn followed by her Klingon escort walked into the medical bay where Beverly was holding Captain Picard's hand. Autumn sat down next to Deanna when three Klingons rushed into the room with Captain Kurn right behind them. The Klingon Doctor stepped forward and told Captain Kurn about Captain Picard's condition.

"Kurn, what is the Captain's condition? Will he be able to go on the mission as soon as we arrive?" questioned Autumn.

"You don't have the right to call me by my first name," said Captain Kurn back handing Autumn in the face."Your Captain will live."

Captain Kurn left the medical bay, so Beverly motioned to Autumn to come over. "Let me see. It's a good size cut, it will have to heal on its own until I can get to our medical supplies. I am just glad it is just a cut."

"Me, too. How is the Captain doing?" asked Autumn.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Lt. Sirrock," replied Captain Picard trying to sit up on his own. "The mission will still go on."

"Not until you get better Jean Luc!" exclaimed Beverly looking at his stab wound.

"It's just a flesh wound. How far away are we from Romulus?" asked Captain Picard.

"About five hours Captain. You should listen to Beverly because she knows what is best for you," explained Autumn.

Beverly gave Autumn a big smile as she helped the Captain sit up. Deanna joined them at the end of the Captain's bed. They waited for the Captain to be released so they could speak more about the mission more. The Klingon Doctor approached Beverly and told her, they were free to go. Autumn stood next to Captain Picard who put one arm around her neck and the other around Deanna's. They made their way to the room they were assigned to. Then they slowly sat the Captain down on the bed.

For the next few hours, they spoke about the mission. They agreed Captain Picard would stay aboard while Autumn, Beverly, and Deanna will be down to the planet. Autumn promised see would keep her combadge on at all time just in case the mission goes wrong. A Klingon Lieutenant entered the room and told the group of their arrival to Romulus. Beverly and Deanna followed the Klingon while Autumn stayed back upon the Captain's request.

"You are now the away team leader. Get Ambassador Sarek back safely without being spotted. Autumn, I chose you for the mission because I know you can do this. Good luck," explained Captain Picard.

"Thank you, Captain! I won't fail you," said Autumn heading to the door.

"One more thing Lieutenant, don't let anyone get hurt or killed."

"Yes, sir."

Autumn joined Beverly and Deanna on the transporter pad. They were placed in the middle of a wooded area. Autumn scouted out ahead when she saw a group of Romulans patrolling the area around a building built into a hill. Two Romulans guard the door to it. She motioned for Beverly and Deanna to move to her position. She turned back and saw a female Romulan with blonde hair who held the rank of Commander. That Romulan looked straight at Autumn then continued into the building.

"Let's do a scan on the building before we enter," said Autumn grabbing her tricorder.

She made a lengthy tricorder scan and found there were sixteen life signs around and in the area. One Vulcan life signs but deeper in the facility. Autumn grabbed her phaser and changed it to stun. Beverly moved over closer to Autumn.

"What does the reading say?" asked Beverly.

"There are sixteen life signs all together. Seven Romulans are outside of the facility and nine Romulan are inside the facility which one of them being Vulcan. Set phasers to stun," reported Autumn. "We can stun those two guards when patrol is facing the opposite way. When we enter I will scout ahead."

"Sounds like a plan but be careful when you scout because we don't know how they are patrolling in there," said Beverly.

"I think we should stay together. I don't feel good about this mission, something feels off," said Deanna.

"Okay, let's go find Ambassador Sarek," said Autumn.

Autumn stepped forward and made a loud sound from stepping on a stick. The Romulans at the entrance looked at the group. Beverly and Deanna stunned the two guards then the group entered the facility. Three Romulan Guards and the blonde Romulan were waiting for them. Autumn lowered her phaser as a guard approached her with a disruptor. The group was lead to a room where only Autumn was taken into.

"Why do you only want me?" asked Autumn pulling away from the guard.

"Because you are Vulcan, who can only speak the truth. My name is Sela Yar, a Commander of the Tal Shiar," answered the blonde Romulan.

"I am only part Vulcan. I grow up learning about human customs. You're not getting any info from me," explained Autumn.

"You're Lt. Autumn Sirrock of the USS Enterprise D. You grew up on Vulcan with Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda Grayson. Yet you chose human custom over Vulcan even when you lived with the Ambassador," said Sela walking around the table.

"How do you know that stuff about me?" asked Autumn.

Sela moved closer to Autumn and whispered in her ear. "Your Father."

"Commander Sela do you wish for me to get Ambassador Sarek?" asked a guard near the door.

"Yes, bring Ambassador Sarek to us. Did you know that the Ambassador chose to come here?" ordered Sela.

"He was taken off the bridge of the Enterprise. I don't believe he had a choice," replied Autumn.

Guards entered the room with Ambassador Sarek behind them. "Autumn what are you doing here?"

"Beverly, Deanna and I have come to rescue you from the Romulans. Starfleet ordered Captain to send a rescue team to bring you home," explained Autumn with a look of confusion.

"My message must have not made it to the Enterprise. I will send another one inviting the Enterprise to Romulus. The Romulans wish to speak of peace and I want the Enterprise Senior Staff next to me when it happens," explained Sarek walking to the communication station.

"Father, you are asking the Federation Flag Ship to come in the Romulan Space which could cause a war. We can't trust them at all. Remember what they did on Khitomer, they killed my father right in front of me. Only two survivors made it of the planet," argued Autumn stepping in front of Sarek. "They might be planning an attack on the Enterprise."

"This is the first time the Romulan have spoken of peace with the Federation, we must take the chance."

"Fine but I will send the message. This better not get my friends killed."

Autumn turned around and sent a message to Commander Riker which read;

Will,

The Romulans wish to speak of peace and Ambassador Sarek wish for the Enterprise to be here to help the talk. Bring the Enterprise to Romulus but be cautious of an ambush. Allow Admiral Quinn to know of this.

Autumn

Autumn had made it where only Data and she could read it in hopes of keeping it a secret. She requested that her friends to be released and Captain Picard joined them allowing Kurn's ship to return to Federation Space.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile on the Enterprise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Commander Riker, we are receiving a message from Romulus," said Data.

"Put it through to the ready room," ordered Riker.

"Yes, sir I will have to join you. Autumn has encrypted it where only I can read it," explained Data.

"Worf, you have the bridge," said Riker.

Riker and Data entered the Captain's ready room. "Commander, we are being requested to go to Romulus. But Autumn warns us of a possible ambush."

"Why are we being requested there?"

"She says the Romulans want to speak of peace."

"Should we go Data?"

"Yes Commander, the Captain and the others might be in danger."

"Very Well, set a course for Romulus when we return to the bridge. I want to make announcement to the crew."

Riker and Data stepped on the bridge and Worf stood up from the Captain's chair, "Lt. Worf , open a ship wide channel. Commander wishes to speak to the crew."

"Channel Open Commander."

"Thank you, Worf. The Crew of the Enterprise this is Commander Riker speaking. We have received orders from Ambassador Sarek to meet him on Romulus. We will enter Romulan with our shields so every officer is to have a phaser on them at all times. Commander Riker out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back on Romulus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ambassador Sarek was taken back to his room. The rest of the group was assigned to a room. Soon Riker and the rest of the senior staff, Autumn stood up and walked over to Riker, who gave her a big hug. Beverly requested to return to the ship with Autumn to get medical supplies. Captain Picard allowed them to return to the ship. They met in sickbay where Beverly fixed Autumn's injury, then they joined the group again. Beverly began to check Captain Picard's injury.

Autumn walked into the corridor where the Romulan Guard was speaking with Sela. "I want to see my father."

"You can't right now because he chooses to be alone right now. You will see him at the peace treaty meeting," replied Sela glaring at Autumn.

"He will want to see me. Please I need to speak to him!" exclaimed Autumn.

"I say no and that is my final answer," said Sela pointing for the guard to get Autumn back in the room.

"Autumn, I thought you were going to see the Ambassador," said Captain Picard.

"Sela won't allow me to see him," said Autumn pacing back and forth.

"Who is this Sela anyways?" asked Riker.

"She is a Commander to the Tal Shiar. She knew we were coming here because when Beverly, Deanna and I were hiding she looked straight at me," replied Autumn. "We can't trust her or anyone else on this planet."

"Lt. Sirrock sit down now!" ordered Captain Picard. "We will trust her as long as the Ambassador does. I must agree that this is very usual but it's a chance to have peace."

"Or is it, Mon Capitaine. This could be a plan to ambush the Enterprise," said a familiar voice coming from out of nowhere.

"Q! Why are you here?" asked Captain Picard standing up from the chair he was in.

"I am here on request of my favorite niece. You do need to listen to your senior officers sometimes. See for yourself," answered Q snapping his fingers.

An image of Ambassador Sarek showed on the wall. Two Romulan guards stood on either side of him. Sela was standing in front of Sarek asking him questions about the Enterprise. Every time he didn't answer a guard would hit him. Captain Picard and Riker looked over to Autumn who was looking away from the screen.

"Enough Q! We get the point," Riker spoke up.

"Dear Riker, we should wait and see the real reason you guys are here," replied Q pointing at the wall.

With a flick of her wrist, Autumn took the image off the wall. "We have to get Ambassador Sarek then leave Romulus before they take the Enterprise."

"How do you expect us to get the Ambassador when he is heavily guarded?" asked Worf.

"Leave that to me. The rest of you should make your way back to the transport area, Q will help you," said Autumn grabbing her phaser from the table.

"I am going to with you. No is not an answer I am going to take, Lieutenant," mentioned Riker reaching for one of the two phasers left.

Autumn and Riker waited for the group to leave before they began their part of the plan. The guard right outside was already stunned, so they made their way down the long corridor which lead to the prison cells. Autumn peeked around the corner and saw Sela entering a room. Motioning for Riker to move over to the other corner, she rounded the corner and came face to face with three Romulan Guards. She was about to stun them when another Guard came around the corner with Commander Riker in front of him. Soon they found themselves in a prison cell across from the Ambassador. Sela came to the prison cell and had the guard put the force field down to enter.

"I'm not surprise to see you in here. You are willing to risk everything to see your father," said Sela.

"He would do the same for me," said Autumn snapping back at Sela.

"Would he? Do you know why you are actually here?" asked Sela.

"You want to take the Enterprise as your own," replied Riker. "How could you treat an Ambassador that way?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Sela.

Come on Uncle Q now it's your turn. Thought Autumn looking over to Sarek's cell where he was laying down in pain.

"Did he tell you somehow?" exclaimed Sela pointing at Sarek.

"No, you questioned the Ambassador about the Enterprise. Why else would you ask Ambassador about it? So pretty much you told us," explained Autumn moving her hands apart bring up an image on the wall.

Sela began to see what happen between her and the Ambassador. She stood and stared at the wall trying to understand what was happening. Q appeared behind Sela and throws Autumn and Riker a transporter button each plus an extra one. Q snapped his fingers bring the force fields down, so Autumn and Riker could get to Sarek. Autumn pushed the button and watched everything change in front of her eyes.

"Mr. O'Brien, did they make it aboard?" asked the Captain.

"Yes sir. They are aboard the ship," replied O'Brien.

"Good, Number One and Lieutenant Sirrock come to the bridge," ordered Captain Picard.

"We are on our way Captain. Let's get the Ambassador to Beverly and hope she can fix him up," replied Riker help Autumn carry Ambassador Sarek to Sick Bay.

They laid the Ambassador on the main operation table where Beverly was ready. "I will take of him from here on out."

"Thank you Beverly, we should get to the bridge now," thanked Autumn.

"Reporting for Duty Captain Picard," said Riker.

"Very Well, Lieutenant take Ops and set a course for Vulcan," ordered Captain Picard.

Autumn sat down next to Data and laid in the course for Vulcan. "Course laid in, Sir."

"Engage."


End file.
